


核冬天理论

by Ethene



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Actually Jason got an excellent SAT score, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boys' Love, Dick Grayson's A+ parenting, Everyone Needs A Hug, Idiots in Love, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason is a Dork, M/M, People are HEARING but not LISTENING to each other, Poor Life Choices, Roy Harper is a good bro but somehow I wrote him like an asshole in this story, Sharing a Bed, This Is STUPID, Underage Drug Use
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethene/pseuds/Ethene
Summary: I’ll come runnin’ to see you again.





	核冬天理论

**Author's Note:**

> 大规模核战争导致辐射尘遮住太阳，地表温度下降，使之呈现出如长夜严寒的现象，称为核冬天。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 一个愚蠢的，狗血的，属于小年轻的恋爱故事。

杰森·托德十六岁的时候， 打算独自骑摩托车去佛罗里达州的迈阿密参加海军陆战队。对他来说，这似乎是件顺理成章的事情。他本该和其他的高中毕业生一样，正雄心勃勃地在菲尔中学读完大学预科班 ； 但是自从两个月前的SAT考试结束之后，他便放弃了这个想法——杰森在高中学到过很多东西，而且远不止课本上的那些知识。他学会了如何以160迈的速度骑摩托车；学会了如何一边接吻，一边戴上避孕套；学会了如何把450毫升装的百威啤酒一饮而尽；也学会了如何利用课余时间赚点外快；他还学会了在打架的时候如何避开别人的拳头，如果没办法避开，就要用手护住口鼻，因为那里骨折可不是闹着玩的。而在一九九四年，他学到的教训是，如果你有一个急着想要你挣钱的母亲，即使比尔·克林顿和国家教育国防法案给了你再多的助学贷款，你也照样去不成大学。

 

他有一个男朋友——他比杰森大一岁，名字叫罗伊·哈珀。作为一个欧米茄来说，他真的很英俊性感，与众不同。如果他们之前没有因为罗伊吸毒的事而一起被捕的话，杰森可能会愿意和他维持这段关系。另外，他也不太确定罗伊有没有事后采取避孕措施。尽管罗伊一直告诉他，自己不喜欢在做爱时戴套，杰森有时候还是会坚持这么做，然后他就会咬杰森的耳朵、脖子和锁骨，在上面留下紫红色的齿痕。

 

当他告诉罗伊他的计划时， 罗伊问道: “你要去海军陆战队做什么？”当时他们正并排躺在杰森的卧室里。罗伊穿着短裤， 嘴里叼着一根手卷烟，大麻燃烧时刺鼻的味道充斥着整个房间。

 

“不知道，”杰森说。“我没太仔细考虑过这个问题，但是我肯定是要离开这里的。”

 

“随你的便吧。”罗伊瞪了他一眼。他把自己原本姜红色的头发染成了艳红色， 杰森想象不出罗伊以前没染发的时候是什么样子，但他猜肯定和现在大不相同。“会很累的，” 罗伊说。“我听说他们喜欢让新人用牙刷跪在地上刷食堂的地板。”

 

“我不在乎。” 他说。他不知道为什么自己一定要去海军陆战队， 但他想待在海边， 所以他第一个想到的地方就是佛罗里达。

 

“好吧， 只要能存够钱， 我就会搬到纽约去工作。”罗伊说道，好像这是一个比杰森聪明得多的计划。

 

“你能打开点窗户吗？” 他做了个鬼脸，问道。“屋子里全是大麻味。”

 

“你才不在乎我以后会怎么样。”他说。杰森叹了口气，知道罗伊说的不完全是假话。

 

“你现在还在保释期，”他说。“我也是。如果你再因为吸毒被他们抓住， 他们可能会把你和我送进真正的监狱而不是感化院。哪怕你和他们解释说这次是大麻烟，不是海洛因。 ”

 

“那是你的问题，不是我的。”罗伊说， 当他拉上牛仔裤拉链时， 烟在他的嘴唇之间摇晃着。这句话很讽刺， 因为杰森之前也和他说过同样的话， 所以杰森没有笑，只是躺在那儿，头枕在枕头上，双手交叉放在腹部，看着罗伊往外走。

 

“你很幸运， 我现在至少脾气好到愿意和你说话。” 他站在门口说，眼睛里有隐隐的怒意。罗伊一定是辨认出了这就是杰森想和他分手的信号。

 

“是的。” 杰森心不在焉地同意道， 准备看着他离开。他们当然也曾经一起度过不少好时光。罗伊是第一个吻他的欧米茄，无论是在平时还是在床上，他们都很合拍。不过，他并不是第一个对杰森有意思的人。学校里的年轻阿尔法普遍觉得杰森危险而充满攻击性，但有不少被这种特质吸引的欧米茄和贝塔却对他很感兴趣。罗伊是他们中最特别的一个。有时候杰森觉得自己就像一场核战争之后的幸存者，而罗伊如同一团火焰；他生活在这团火焰的旁边，害怕它会熄灭。因为如果罗伊离开的话，核冬天的严寒将会重新降临，太阳依然被厚厚的辐射尘遮挡着，而一切都会不可避免地走向终结。他在高一的历史课上学习美苏冷战时期核威胁的时候，曾经写过一篇关于核冬天理论的论文， 但老师并没有真正明白他想表达的意思。

 

罗伊在出去时砰的一声关上了门。杰森希望他的母亲还没有回家， 希望他们不要在楼梯上碰到对方。他的母亲禁止他和罗伊混在一起，但是后来他发现，除非他母亲把他捆在床上，否则她其实无法真正阻止他做任何事情，至少在警察介入之前是这样的。警察第一次逮住他们的时候，他才十五岁，正坐在廉价汽车旅馆的硬板床上用吉他弹《红河谷》，罗伊躺在他的身边，抽得狭小的房间里烟雾缭绕——因此触发了旅馆的烟雾报警器。他们因为持有五根大麻烟在那一年进了少年感化院，法官判他们得接受一百二十天的感化教育，如果行为良好的话，最后三十天可以减刑。杰森没有试着辩解自己没有抽大麻，或者告诉法官那些烟是罗伊的，因为那毫无意义，没有人信他的话，包括他母亲。一个叫拉尔夫的警官问他是不是准备改过自新。杰森说是，他已经得到了教训，当时他说的似乎是实话。当拉尔夫警官带着他上警车时，他母亲站在门口气得浑身发抖。“如果你不悔改的话，我就不管你了！”她在杰森背后怒吼，“我是说真的！”

 

 

“那就别管吧。”杰森平静地说，坐进警车后座，“尽管去做吧，妈，现在就别管了，可以省一点时间。”

 

 

在路上，拉尔夫警官说，“杰森，我以为你想改过自新。”

 

“我也是。”杰森说。

 

 他其实不是个坏孩子，虽然他的老师、警察， 甚至是他的母亲都不这么觉得。他不是天生的坏种，喜欢以别人的痛苦为乐， 也没有每天早上醒来就开始琢磨如何让母亲本就很不顺的生活变得更加困难。他和罗伊·哈珀在一起是因为罗伊英俊、风趣，还有点古怪。 事实上，他在他们第三次约会的时候就在杰森的房间里脱光了衣服， 这有点令杰森感到惊讶， 但并不反感。然后他告诉杰森，小的时候他的护林员父亲死于一场大火，而他的养父时常把他扔在家里，自己不知所踪；他每天晚上睡觉时几乎每隔一个小时就会醒一次，有时候则是彻夜难眠，因为海洛因的影响会持续一阵子。杰森只知道他不想要放弃罗伊，但这不意味着他想和罗伊一起沉沦下去。

 

 

现在，他的母亲冲进他的房间， 怒视着他， 好像他是个反基督徒，所以杰森想她一定看见罗伊走出他的房间了。

 

“你想在监狱里度过余生吗？”她喊道。杰森躺在床上一动不动。“房间里的大麻味简直能熏死人。”

 

“当然不想，谢谢。” 他说。

 

“听着，”他母亲说， 下颌肌肉绷紧， 神情看起来像是某个电影里挫败的坏人， 咀嚼着愤怒。“我可以理解， 你是个想追求新鲜感的青少年。但如果你认为那个男孩值得你为了他进监狱的话，我可以告诉你——”

 

“我刚刚和他分手了。” 杰森说。“看在上帝的份上，我没说谎！” 他补充道。他的母亲怀疑地哼了一声。这并不完全是她的错，因为杰森以前确实和她说过谎，而且不止一次。

 

“你到底有什么问题？”这是他母亲最喜欢说的一句话，然后表现得好像她真心希望杰森能给他一个解释一样。

 

“我不知道，” 他说。“是你把我养大的。”

 

“我忍受了你这么多年，” 她说。“你和你父亲表现得简直一样出色。我给了你一切——”

 

“是啊。是啊。” 杰森说，把头埋在枕头下。“现在让我自己待一会儿。”

 

“为什么你不能和正常的孩子交朋友呢？”她问道，“还有，为什么你不再和迪克一起去学校了？”

 

“他讨厌我。”

 

“哦？所以这又是谁的错？” 她问道，“而且我要警告你一件事，杰森，别让我抓到你吸毒，我受够了这档子事——”

 

“我告诉过你了，是罗伊在吸，不是我！我劝过他——”他愤怒地说。

 

“——只有蠢男人才会去碰那东西。那些蠢男人把事情搞砸以后，再让别人来替他们收拾烂摊子。”杰森感觉到她的怒气一触即发，即将大发雷霆。“我真是笨透了，才会指望你感激我。你简直和你那该死的父亲一模一样……”

 

杰森知道接下来她会说什么，这是她最爱的部分。

 

 

“人生真是不公平啊！”她一边说着，一边伸手去拧门把手。那是一九九四年的十月，夜晚的空气飘着秋天的气息，躺在她身后那张床上的是个高大结实的男孩，和他的父亲一样有着黑发和绿色的眼睛。她几乎从来不摸他的头发和脸颊，只是偶尔碰触他的手臂或肩膀。

 

 

“人生真是不公平。”她又说了一遍，然后从房间里走了出来，砰地一声关上门。

 

 

杰森在她走了之后起身，在床下找到了被他藏在那儿的红色摩托车头盔。最近杰森只有在抱着它的时候才能睡好，其他东西的都不行。他试过枕头，毯子，还有罗伊，最后只有这个头盔能正好填上他胸前这块孤独的空缺。他低下头，把它抱在两臂之间。

 

 

“没关系，“ 他对着头盔说道。“一周后， 我们就要去佛罗里达了。”

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

第二天， 杰森翘掉了下午的课， 去贝德曼先生的杂货店当搬运工，每周两次。这是他的三份工作之一，他正在攒钱， 打算给他去年过生日时从车行买来的一辆车龄8年的川崎kz900换一个新的变速器。等他修好这辆摩托车，他就会骑着它去佛罗里达。

 

“你现在有没有厌倦这份工作？”当贝德曼先生看着杰森从卡车里卸下成箱的罐头时，他问道。杰森曾经在应聘的时候告诉他，自己是一个名叫斯蒂夫·拉森的街头男孩。而他一直在试图说服可怜的、误入歧途的斯蒂夫重新回去上学。

 

“不， 先生。” 杰森说。“我喜欢用我的双手工作赚钱。”

 

“是的。好吧，你现在当然会这么说，因为你还是个孩子。”贝德曼先生说。“但是等你年纪像我一样大的时候，你的腰背和关节就要不好过了。”

 

 

杰森耸耸肩。“无所谓，我想我十八岁的时候就会死掉。” 他说。“我只是有一种强烈的感觉。”

 

 

贝德曼笑了。“是的，” 他说。“每个人在像你这么大的时候都有这样的感觉，包括你的父母。对了，你父母怎么看待你辍学打工这事？ “

 

“他们都死了，”杰森说。“火车事故。”

 

 

“我希望你没在说谎。”贝德曼在回到杂货店之前说。

 

 

轮班结束后， 杰森走到动物园门口， 爬上7-11便利店的屋顶， 手里拿着一个苹果，看着铁笼里的美洲狮。进动物园逛一圈要花掉整整17块钱， 但他至少可以站在便利店的屋顶上免费看到美洲狮。

 

“你在做什么？”下面有人问道。杰森以为是工作人员在下面说话，所以他只是继续盯着美洲狮， 出神地想着昨天和罗伊分手的事。但当他低下头的时候， 只有迪克·格雷森在盯着他看。 他的瞳孔在强烈的阳光下缩成了两个小黑点。

 

 

“吃苹果，” 杰森说道， 举起果核。“你没看见这个吗？”迪克翻了个白眼。他的手里拿着书包和一本平装书。

 

 

“你为什么要在便利店的屋顶上吃苹果？”

 

 

“你为什么要在乎这件事呢？”杰森问道， 迪克愤怒地转身走开了。不知为什么，杰森从屋顶上跳了下来，跟在他的身后。

 

“你最近没去上学 。” 他们一起走回小区时，迪克说道。他很惊讶于迪克注意到了这件事。他们没有一门课程是在一起上的，因为迪克在高一的时候就参加了学校的所有荣誉班。

 

 

“我要告诉你一个秘密，” 杰森说， 因为他已经没有其他人可以说话了。“前提是你得答应我不把这件事告诉任何人。”

 

“不，” 迪克尖锐地说。“我不想因此受到牵连，然后进感化院待上一个月， 谢谢。布鲁斯会杀了我的。”

 

“其实我就是这样受牵连的，“ 杰森说。“我是说毒品那件事。其实我什么都没做，只是他们——我是说警察和我妈——不相信我。因为我是个阿尔法，”他说，“是‘充满暴力倾向的阿尔法’。”

 

 迪克没有说话。杰森觉得他现在微妙的表情和他以前递给杰森一瓶可乐时的表情几乎一模一样。杰森和他曾经是很好的朋友。迪克在十二岁那年刚刚分化成班级里唯一的男性欧米茄的时候，突然成了班里其他男孩共同嘲笑捉弄的对象。当时杰森已经十岁了，他们都已经过了会因为抢夺玩具和被雪球砸脸这种小事而讨厌对方的年纪。所以他会在那些男孩欺负迪克的时候分散他们的注意力，而迪克则会趁机狠狠地还击他们，然后一把将杰森拽走，把其他男孩远远地甩在身后。

 

 

有一天早晨，在经历了又一场这样的大冒险之后，迪克从7-11便利店买了两瓶可口可乐。他们坐在一棵橡树下，杰森一边抹掉头上的汗水一边喝，那些日子里，他总是觉得很饿。杰森把空玻璃瓶递给他的时候，注意到从他身上传来了一股苦涩的气味，闻起来很像橙花，以及他母亲有时候用的香水的味道。后来他意识到，那大概是他此生第一次闻到一个欧米茄信息素的味道。当时杰森只是觉得自己应该说点什么，但不知道为什么，他只是移开了视线，什么都没说。他觉得有点尴尬，也失去了胃口，坐立不安。但他隐约觉得，他应该说点什么。

 

 

“我相信你。”迪克说。 他非常震惊，然后笑了。

 

 

“为什么？”

 

 

“因为我了解你。”迪克简单地说道。

 

 

“我知道。”杰森说。“我昨天和罗伊分手了。” 迪克朝他看了一眼，他耸耸肩。

 

 

“那你要告诉我的秘密是什么？”迪克问道。

 

 

“我马上就要走了，“ 杰森说。“等我把那辆川崎修好，我就会骑摩托车去佛罗里达参加海军陆战队。”

 

迪克停了下来，对他皱起眉头， 把书抱在胸前。这回杰森看清了封面上的字:《朗-戴尔药理学》。

 

“你这是什么意思？”他问。

 

“字面意思。怎么了？” 迪克挑起一道眉毛，看起来很惊讶。他就知道迪克不会赞成他这么做的。杰森甚至不知道自己为什么要告诉他这件事。他伸手把几撮头发从眼前拂开。

 

“你不能就这样离开学校。”迪克沉默了一会儿，说道。

 

“不， 我可以。如果你十六岁就有了驾照的话， 你也可以随时骑摩托车去任何地方。”

 

“是的。 但是——”他沮丧地闭上了眼睛。“告诉我，你是认真的吗？“ 

 

“我为什么要留在学校？“ 他反问道，“怎么看那也不是适合我待的地方。”

 

“你又不是傻子。“ 迪克怒视着他， 表情就像如果杰森不同意他的话， 他会把这句话当成杰森对他个人的侮辱。

 

“我知道。”他说， 尽管有时候他认为自己一定表现得像个傻子。

 

“杰森， 你不能就这样离开。”他说， “你以后要住在哪里？”

 

“ 我不知道。我攒了一些钱。我可以先租一套公寓，然后我会找到一份工作。然后——“

 

“你父母呢？你打算就给他们留张便条吗？ “

 

“ 不， 我不知道该怎么做。但我觉得我不应该告诉我妈这件事，否则她可能会把我捆在床上。”

 

“我有个弟弟，年纪比你小一点。”迪克说。

 

“怎么，他也正谋划着离家出走？”

 

“不，他在念书，我很抱歉，但如果你是我弟弟，我不会让这种事发生，你明白吗？”迪克说， 杰森走在他的身边。现在是秋天， 潮湿的树叶贴在街道地面上， 他想在天气变冷之前离开这个城市。他以前很喜欢雪， 但最近几年的冬天只是让他觉得忧伤。

 

 

“你以后还想当一名医生吗？”杰森问道。

 

有那么一会，迪克也什么也没说，只是边走边看着地面。然后他笑了。

 

 “真不敢相信你还记得这件事。”他说。“是的， 我以后想成为一名肿瘤学家。”

 

“肿瘤学家是专门治疗癌症的医生吗？”

 

“是的。”他朝杰森微笑，然后移开了目光。他们安静地走了一段时间，然后放慢了步伐。

 

“也就是说未来的某一天你会攻克癌症吗？”杰森问道， 想象着有一天，他会在电视上看到穿着白色的实验服和护目镜的迪克。接受采访的时候，他的脸旁边大概会摆满一万个麦克风。迪克笑了。

 

“那不完全一样，“ 他说。“肿瘤学家的主要任务是研究如何治疗已经患有癌症的病人。”

 

“哦。”杰森踢了一块碎石，看着它掉进排水沟里。“你是说像你养父一样的那些人吗？”

 

迪克的父母在他很小的时候就因为车祸去世了。而他的养父克拉克·肯特两年前死于骨癌。当时迪克和布鲁斯·韦恩以及他的儿子达米安一起参加了葬礼。之后的两周时间里，迪克几乎把自己锁在了房间里，情绪低落到了极点。

 

“是的，”他说，然后停下脚步，突然坐在了路边。杰森感觉糟透了，他不应该提到克拉克的事。迪克抬头看着他，表情很清醒，很冷静。杰森坐在了他的旁边。

 

“别走。“ 他说。

 

“什么？为什么不走呢？ “杰森说，感觉心脏开始猛烈地跳动。

 

“因为这些年已经有太多的事情发生改变了，杰森。”他闭上眼睛，叹了口气。“当我以为警察会把你和罗伊送进监狱的时候——”

 

然后他截住话头，突然从路边跳起来，没等杰森做出反应， 就全速朝他的房子跑去。如果杰森还是个孩子的话，他现在就会毫不犹豫地去追迪克。但他已经不再是个孩子了，所以他只是坐在马路边上，惊讶地看着迪克离开。

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this splintered heart knows，
> 
> Only kindness can fill its holes.
> 
> I'd love to dry my tears，
> 
> As pain disappears.


End file.
